


Sacrifice

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Dean agrees to sacrifice himself to his brother.





	

Dean kneels in the dirt. His hands are tied behind his back. The rope digs into his wrists but he resists the impulse to pull against them. He agreed to this after all and no matter how vulnerable he might feel in front of the demons he won’t try to escape. He agreed to sacrifice himself, to stop running and give himself up to his brother. At Dean’s promise Sam had reined in his demons and now there was peace. He swallows and looks up at his brother. Sam looks relaxed and happy, and Dean wonders what will happen next.


End file.
